


Problemas con las Tribblitas

by TheGreatPenguini



Category: Enrique Iglesias (Musician), Star Trek
Genre: High School AU, M/M, crack pair, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatPenguini/pseuds/TheGreatPenguini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock isn't happy about transferring to Sen Academy for the second half of his senior year, but with prom fast approaching and his unexpected friend and school heartthrob Enrique Iglesias by his side, he's looking forward to having the best night ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problemas con las Tribblitas

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure sarcasm. Laugh along with me.

"I cannot calculate a possible way for me to get a date," Spock grumbled into his salad. "Well you've only been here for half the year I wouldn't worry," Enrique, his best friend, replied. "Easy for you to say you have the entire class asking you to go with them," Spock grumbled again. Enrique shook his head. If only he knew, he thought. "I'm waiting to ask someone special," he beamed, quickly drowning out Spock's reply with his turkey sandwich. 

"I fail to see the reason why I have to go outside," Spock muttered into his phone. "Trust me," Enrique replied, "You'll enjoy it." Spock's heart fluttered in his chest. He had been in love with the Spanish crooner since he transferred to Sen Academy in the late Winter. Hopefully it's something good. Spock gasped at the elaborate display set in front of him. Fairy lights adorned the outside of the Enterprise, Enrique standing there with a bouquet of roses. "Spock," he started, "I've been in love with you since I first laid my eyes on you. We've become such great friends over the last couple of months, and I would like to be something more. Spock, will you go to prom with me?" Spock began to laugh. "Of course I'll go to prom with you!" he beamed as he ran into Enrique's arms. "I love you," Enrique whispered into Spock's hair. "I love you too."

Spock stood in the mirror and fixed his bow tie. His nerves were getting to him. "Dad do you have cuff links I could use?" he shouted from the bathroom. His dad, Troy Bolton, came in and handed Spock his golden basketball cuff links. "Your mom gave them to me before she died." Troy smiled and ruffled Spock's hair. "You'll be fine," he eased, "Just gotta keep your head in the game." Spock smiled and nodded at his dad. "Thanks," he mumbled. Troy was about to speak when they heard a car horn. Spock beamed. "He's here."

The two lovebirds almost ran to each other. "You look magnificent," Enrique gaped. Spock blushed and looked down. "Thank you, and I must say you look impeccable I'm your formal attire." Enrique grabbed Spock's face and tilted it up. "Mi amor," he whispered and leaned in. Their lips were inches apart when Spock felt a small hand clutching his calf. "Oh, Spock, this is my brother, Hades." Spock looked down at the smiling toddler and waved. "Don't hurt my big brother," Hades pouted. Spock laughed. "I would never," he replied, smiling at his boyfriend while doing so. Troy cleared his throat from the doorway. "Troy Bolton," Troy held out his hand. Enrique shook it firmly. "Hello, Mr. Bolton." Troy laughed. "That's Sir to you," he joked. He gave Spock one last hug and left them to go to the dance. 

"I had a great time," Enrique grinned as he walked Spock to his front door. "We should participate in formal high school dances more often," Spock smiled. Enrique laughed. "Coffee works too," he suggested. Spock moved closer to Enrique, gripping his face in his hands. "Everything works when I'm with you," Spock whispered and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was chaste yet filled with so much love Spock swore there were fireworks. They fought the urge to smile in the middle of it, but they couldn't help it. Spock grinned and awkwardly let himself into his house. Enrique watched Spock close the door before turning around, jumping in the air, and screaming, "Yes!" 

Twenty years later, with their child playing with blocks on the floor, they both admit that they considered that night the best of their lives.


End file.
